


Nightcap

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Innuendo, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: Drinks after work, Ron and Grell style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> take THAT writer's block

“’Ay, Grell!” Ron doesn’t bother to knock before he bangs the office door open and strides through obliviously, grinning wide. “You and me, babe. Drinks after work? It’s been a helluva week and I need a hard drink and a tight ass to –” He cuts himself off when he sees William standing beside Grell’s desk, a folder in his hands and a vaguely annoyed expression on his face.

 

“Ahem,” Ron clears his throat and gives a little salute. “Afternoon, boss.” He widens his eyes slightly at Grell who looks like she’s only barely holding back laughter at his expense.

 

William adjusts his glasses and fixes Ron with a look, eyes narrowed. The young reaper quickly sits down in the chair in front of the window and begins studying his ledger as though he’s never seen it before.

 

“As I was saying,” William continues, directing his attention back to Grell, “There are several discrepancies between the names on your list and the names on the paperwork you turned in. Most notably is the fact that there are significantly more souls collected than there is paperwork completed.”

 

Grell rolls her eyes. “Oh, William, give me a break! I’m collecting the souls, aren’t I?”

 

William’s face pinches. “That is not the point I’m trying to make here, Grell. I –.”

 

Grell leans toward him with a leer. “Oh? I can certainly think of one _point_ you could make that would really _thrust_ your message home.” Her eyes travel down William’s torso and settle below his belt. From his seat by the window, Ron snickers. William’s gaze cuts toward him and he sobers instantly, eyes back on his ledger.

 

William sighs and snaps the folder in his hands closed. “Turn in the rest of your paperwork by Friday, Grell.” He takes a step away from her and her lecherous gaze. “Or I’ll be certain to make you see my point.” He uses his scythe to emphatically adjust his glasses.

 

Grell purrs, face flushing pink. “Ooh, you tease me, Will.” William turns on his heel and marches out of the room without giving either reaper a backward glance. “Toodles, my darling!”

 

There’s silence after the door closes behind William. Grell stares dreamily after him, amusement in the curl of her lips; Ronald stares at her, lips pressed tightly together to keep his laughter in check. Soon, it becomes too much. He snorts. Grell muffles a giggle behind her hand, eyes catching Ronald’s from across the room. They stare at each other for a moment, wide eyed, and then dissolve into peals of laughter.

 

When their laughter calms down, Ron manages to catch his breath enough to speak. “You’re just asking for him to whack you one,” he chortles, abandoning his ledger in the chair as he crosses the room to perch on Grell’s desk.

 

“I am,” Grell agrees, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of her eyes. “Quite obviously, I think. Too bad that man is as dense as a brick wall.” She waves a hand at her watering eyes and leans back in her chair, grinning. “What did you want, love? Something about drinks?”

 

“Ah, yeah. But if you need to do paperwork…” Ron trails off, lips splitting in a grin at the look he receives from Grell. “Who am I kidding. I’ll come get you after my shift, yeah? I need my best wing-woman tonight.” He winks at her and hops off the edge of the desk.

 

“You flatter me, dear.” She waves him off. “Go on. Leave me to slack off in peace. How can I possibly not get any work done if you’re in here distracting me?”

 

Ron waggles his eyebrows as he backs toward the door. “You haven’t seen distraction yet.” Grell lifts both brows, intrigued. “Another time, princess.” He laughs brightly, blowing her a loud kiss as he leaves the room.

 

 

x

 

 

“Alright, what about him?” Ron asks, waving a hand toward a slender man with a beard sitting at the bar.

 

Grell wrinkles her nose. “Not tonight.” She gestures with the hand holding her drink and liquid sloshes onto the table. “What about her?” There’s a petite blonde a few tables away talking animatedly with her friends. The flush on her cheeks indicates she might be more drinks in than Grell and Ron combined.

 

“Too drunk,” Ron sighs, knocking back the last of his beer. “Should pay for her cab, if anything.” Grell coos at him, pursed lips making kissy noises. “Shut it. Ugh. I was hoping for a good lay tonight, too." He pouts, spinning his beer bottle morosely. Grell agrees with a hum, a gulp of wine in her mouth rounding her cheeks before it disappears down her throat.

 

Ron’s eyes follow the path of the liquid as she swallows, head slowly cocking as Grell’s tongue darts out to lick her lips. He smirks, leaning one elbow on the table as he angles his body toward her. Grell looks up, brows lifting as she uncrosses her legs and allows one knee to touch his.

 

"You know what we haven't done in a while," Ron muses, giving her a leisurely once over. When his eyes meet hers again they’re heavy with desire that has Grell wetting her lips again, slower. Her gaze climbs from toe to head, then drops to linger on his mouth.

 

"Mm,” she says, leaning in to breathe sweet wine against his lips, “tell me."

 

"Fucked.” They’re sitting so close that Ron feels it when Grell shivers. Her cheeks, already flush with wine, darken further as she sits back in her seat and smiles.

 

 

x

 

 

Breathless and spent, they fall away from each other and grin up at the ceiling.

 

Ron’s heart races still, fluttering beneath the red lipstick kiss Grell left in the center of his chest. He’s wearing a variety of smears from jaw to hipbone, and Grell has never looked so pleased with herself.

 

“That’s always so _good_ ,” he sighs, and she immediately hums her agreement, rolling into his side with a sweet little sigh.

 

“You are endlessly impressive, my darling.” Her voice is a purr tucked into Ron’s shoulder as she curls even closer. The delicate points of her nails travel down Ron’s stomach, raising goosebumps that have him anticipating round two. “Let’s not wait so long to do this again, hm?”

 

Ron’s grin widens, arm sliding around Grell’s waist and hoisting her on top of him. “As the lady wishes,” he replies easily, and tips his chin up to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come check out [our blog](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated.


End file.
